Pretty as a Postcard
by WhenTheyLie
Summary: GLaDOS, finally rid of Chell, now was the Human Vault for new Test Subjects. With new surprises to be found. But, she won't like all she finds in there. Cave/Caroline in later chapters, will have Android!GLaDOS and other cores. Rated M to be safe!
1. For Science

_My first Portal story. Disclamer: Portal and all related charcters belongs to Valve...cause if i owned it, EVERYONE would get cake!...well...at least me and the cores.._

* * *

><p>If GLaDOS could feel any form of glee...now would be the time. They had found it, her little testing bots had found the Human Vault. A strange sensation of euphoria swept through the AIs circuits. "<em>Today," <em>she thought, _"Is a glorious day for science." _

She had been planning for this day for a long time, her chassis shivered with the anticipation of all the new test subjects...all the new , her little androids Orange and Blue were obsolete...or where they?

All of these humans were in stasis, naked,and most likely delusional. And someone was needed to wake them up. Since she had so many new tests to run, Orange and Blue were the perfect applicants to fulfill this vital occupation.

"Orange, Blue, please come to the Central Core Chamber for new assignments," GLaDOS said in her distorted female computer generated voice.

With in a few moments of her request, Atlas and P-Body were standing before her, saluting her like she was an old army general.

"Amazing, you made it here in record time," as their mistress said this, the 2 robots hi-fived each other and started jumping around with delight. It was a thrill and a rare occasion when GLaDOS would compliment them BOTH, with out any snark comment.

Disgusted with their showing of human emotion, the AIs yellow optical dimmed a bit and she shook her massive faceplate in disappointment.

"However," she said in her deep monotone. The 2 bots stopped their jubilee immediately, for they had learned when ever their mistresses voice got deeper, she was disappointed in them, and that meant getting disassembled for a while. The Al continued, "When I said record time, i meant to slowest time every recorded."

P-Boby, gave a high-pitched moan, and Atlas growled in his deep bass. Their optics stared at the floor in shame.

"You should be disappointed, a human could do better. But, this isn't time to discuss your abominable display. I have a new job for you."

The robots looked up at her with with questioning hesitation.

"As you know, we have new test subjects to take care of, and its going to be your job to prepare them for testing."

For once in there artificial lives, P-Body and Atlas didn't know how to react. But, deciding this was GOOD news, they returned to there happy dancing, uttering squeaks and beeps of pure joy.

"That's it!" GLaDOS shriked at the robots. Her chassis was shaking with anger. "You want to be all human? Well fine...that's what you get..." The robots were quaking in fear, holding each other for dear life. GLaDOS then blinked her yellow optic, causing the bots to explode into pieces.

"_They wanted to humans so bad...I'll give them the next best thing." _the AI thought. Her testing robots...would be the perfect...test subjects. Her optical seemed to glow a bit brighter and her her face plate seemed to move in way that looked like she was smirking.

The AI was finally ready for what would be Aperture's greatest achievement, the scientists were working on this for years, as her archives showed, and they finally made it fully operational just before she was put in control...well before she killed all of them that is.  
>This was greater then the proportion, conversion, repulsion gel put together...maybe even better the the handheld portal device...<p>

Orange and Blue didn't look around the Human Vault thoroughly, well not before she disassembled them to bring them back into the main testing chambers. But in the back of the vault...were one of Aperture's greatest kept secrets...one she didn't even know about.

Humanoid Artificial Intelligences. HAI's as the scientists called them. They were bodies that were designed to look like a perfect human, but under the pseudo skin, were the technological wiring that might have even surpassed **her** engineering.

Each HAI was designed for a specific core. Her four personality cores, a few corrupted cores, even that little moron the Intelligence Dampening Sphere had one. But to her surprise, there was even one built for her. _"Or maybe they were just trying to make me like Caroline."_

Caroline...the human she was based off of...she couldn't be deleted...it was impossible, so GLaDOS did the better option, and put all of Caroline's data into the opera turret.

So now...the Al had a new chassis. Better not waste it. She might as well bring back the moron, just to see him test. _I think...two core transfers are in order. _

Looking around at all the empty shells, she couldn't believe it. "There's science to do..." GLaDOS said to herself. Quickly beginning to reassemble P-Body and Atlas, she made sure they were in a core transfer chamber.

While some might be sceptical of how one robot could do all this. Well, when you're a titan of an AI, in control of an entire testing facility, this is the equivalent of blinking an eye for GLaDOS.

"At least I don't have to promise them "cake"..."

* * *

><p><em> ITS BEEN LIKE MONTHS!...I'm SO SO SO SORRY for the unintentional hiatus! Life kinda got in the way…friends family…and the high school musical, The Wiz! Any who I apologize alos for NOT answering reviews. I promise I'll get better at that…AND IM BACK! I think my X-Mas story will be put on hold and SEVERAL chapters of "Pieces of Me" are on the way! I hoped you enjoyed my first Portal story as well! Thank you for your patience! <em>

_PS: I'll leave a little blurb about what's going on in life after each chapter…ya don't have to read it…but in case you were wondering! LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW! Each reviewer gets a Portal Gun!_

_~WTL_


	2. Where the Hell is she?

**I hoped I sounded like our good friend the Oracle Turret!**

* * *

><p>"Her name is Caroline."<p>

"…I know that…she's my secretary! Where is she!"

"Don't make lemonade!"

"Well yeah I know-

"Get mad."

"I ALREADY AM!"

The little broken turret was silent for a while and the man standing before it was growing impatient.

"That's all I can say…." The turret said after a long silence.

"Listen you dumb robot, as the saying goes, I brought you into this world and I can TAKE YOU OUT!" The man picked the robot up into the air and started walking to the emancipation grid…where the robot was sure to be destroyed.

"Hey! Put me down! WAAAAAAIT!" the turret shrieked it its auto tune.

The man finally put the robot down. Oh, finally ready to talk are you?"

The turret moved the direction of its red optical view to look at the man's face. And uttered, "Your wish came true."

The man looked at the turret with a puzzled expression. "My wish?...what the hell are you talking about!"

The turret continued, "The angel of Aperture is now the Goddess of us all. She rules with a metal fist, and has control of everything."

"Um…don't you mean rules with an "iron" fist?"

The turret ignored the man, "The angel of Aperture had fell, along with the savior of science, her greatest enemy. The Fallen Angel had been left to be pecked at by the birds. Till the savior came and carried her home."

The man listened intently to this, wondering just who this Angel and Savior were.

"The fool was put into to control, nearly destroying this world we thrive. He tricked the Savior, and tested her greatly, even more than the Fallen Angel had. The fool was then shot into the heavens and the Fallen Angel was put back in her throne. The Goddess of Science has returned. The savior herself was saved along with a friend."

"Nice story…" he sighed. "Now where's Caroline!"

The turret hesitated again. "Her name WAS Caroline."

The man's eyes went wide. "W-What do you mean was?"

"She is now one with the goddess….your wish came true."

The man picked the turret up again with rage pulsing from his eyes. "WHERE IS CAROLINE!"

The turret sounded like it sighed. "The angel of science is no more…the God of Science wanted her to be a goddess…"

The man dropped the turret and it landed with an "OW!" He took a few steps back, his whole body quivering…as he remembered the words…that last pre-recording…

_"__The point is, if we can store music on a compact disc, why can't we store a man's intelligence and personality on one? So, I have the engineers figuring that one out now. Brain mapping, artificial intelligence, we should have been working on it 30 years ago. I will say this, and I'm gonna say it on tape so everyone hears it 100 times a day: if I die before you people can pour me into a computer, I want Caroline to run this place. Now she'll argue, she'll say she can't she's modest like that. But you make her! Hell, put her in my computer, I don't care"_

"The God of Science gave the angel no choice, she tried to fight, but still fell. She didn't jump, she was pushed." the little turret continued.

The man knelt down next to the turret. "Just...tell me where she is...if she's alive...o-or dead-"

"Still Alive!" the turret sang in a very high soprano. Then it suddenly switched tunes. "Now little Caroline is in here too!" Then it stopped singing. "The final wish came true..."

"...The Genetic Life-form and Disc Operating System...right?..."

"The God of Science was supposed to reign supreme, but the Moon was the limit" The turret made a "tsk" noise.

"So...the Angel...became the goddess?.."

The turret was silent, for a long long while. "...You..Your Wish came true... ..."

The man stared down at the turret, un-comprehensively. "...My...Wish...came...t-true?"

The little turrets optical glowed menacingly. "Yes Sir, ." Then with laser pointing at the man's forehead, the turret hit the floor again, but instead of a high pitch "Ow!" it screamed. But the scream was human. A young woman's scream...one that this man knew well. It was so hollow...so desperate...that it caused his very soul to crack.

_**" !"**_

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUH! What's going to happen next?..well...i know...but...-_-...SHUTY! How did this man get here?...how does he tie in? Why am I asking you all these questions?...ANYWHOS...if anyone reviews...first you will be baked...and then there will be cake...<strong>

**~WTL**


End file.
